


Bi Bi Bi

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [11]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: 2020 reboot, Bi Yakko Warner., Bisexual Yakko, Buster is not in this one, Coming Out, Good Brother Wakko, Multi, because reasons, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakko comes out as Bi to Bugs and his sibs
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bi Bi Bi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Space/gifts).



Yakko had worked for hours trying to find the best Bisexual pun. Having consumed the internet somehow without his brain-melting, He discovered the LGBTQ+ community. Now don't get this wrong the LGBT were topic in the '90s typically debated. He learned the term Bisexual meaning liking girls and guys, and Yakko thought about it for a while and realized that's why he wanted to say "HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE." Whenever a cute guy or girl was around, he was Bi. 

Now that he had a good pun he stands in the living room of the burrow, Bugs is siping coffee reading news, Wakko is trying out new gags, and Dot is having a tea party with her dolls. Yakko summons an old school stereo from his hammerspace. Pressing play he smiles as the song starts.

I know that I can't take no more  Everyone looks over at Yakko confused. 

I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I want to see you out that door Yakko summons BI slacks and quickly changes into them the toon way (ya know the spin ina circle.., why am I explaining you all know.) 

Baby Summoning a pair of Bi sunglasses and a Bi flag He yells "BI BI BI!!!!" 

Bugs start laughing "I'm not laughing at you kiddo. I'm laughing because that was a very good pun one I'd come up with I'm proud you came out to us and with PUNS and GAGS!" 

"Also big brother We already knew you're not good at hiding it." Dot says Wakko nods. 

Yakko pretends to look offended "I'm wounded you'd think I'd hide my bi-ness." 

They all roll their eyes "I think this is the part we have a family hug." Bugs says. 

"Ya, I think it is." The youngest Warner's say Tackling their older brother to the ground. Hugging him Bugs chuckles and hugs his kids as well. _I'm so proud of him for coming out with a pun even if it's a generic pun. I should Buy him Bi stuff hehe buy, Bi._ _but seriously My kids are so cute and I couldn't be prouder._

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work I apologize  
> IDK What to write next.  
> maybe: Ace Wakko, Lesbain Dot,Pan Yakko? IDK suggest please!!!!!


End file.
